


Always By Your Side

by sparklesvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied OT13 - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, because hao to the rescue, only a lil bit, wonu is a sleepy baby, wonu is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesvt/pseuds/sparklesvt
Summary: Seungcheol sighed deeply. Wonwoo was so persistent and never gave in. It was going to be one hell of an event trying to persuade him to go home. So, while the others were discussing something, he took the chance to slip up to Wonwoo's spot.And here they were.Wonwoo looks up hesitantly at Seungcheol's face. Seungcheol prays to the Gods that Wonwoo agrees. His mind whirs, trying to find other reasons for Wonwoo to go home when suddenly Wonwoo speaks up.His voice is high and nasal but there's a hint of roughness, all thanks to the cold."Okay hyung," he catches Seungcheol by surprise, "I'll go home on one condition. Mingyu has to make me hot chocolate." Wonwoo smirks.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Always By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so quick and I don't think I've reviewed it enough ;-;

Seungcheol carefully gets down on his knees to face Wonwoo with Minghao and Mingyu close behind. He gently thumbs Wonwoo's cold cheeks, his heart breaking at the pitiful sight.

"Wonwoo," he calls softly, "do you want to go back to the dorms? It's fine, we can always help you out later. Please don't push yourself."

Wonwoo had gone down with a bad case of cold and a runny nose. It was just a mild hindrance at the beginning, a few sneezes here and there. But with the stress of the upcoming comeback and the hours of intense practice, it had worsened. Despite the discomfort, Wonwoo insisted that he would come to practice as it was too crucial to skip it a week before the schedule.

The rest had no option but to give in to his stubbornness. It was around three hours in when almost everybody noticed Wonwoo, hands on his knees, and trying to catch his breath.

He tried his best to ignore it and continue. Every few minutes, either Soonyoung or Mingyu shot worried glances at him, hurriedly looking away when they saw his annoyed gaze. 

It was when his knees buckled after a really hard sneeze that Seungkwan lost it. Despite being one of the youngest, he was a mother-like figure, always fussing over everyone's health and condition. 

Seeing Wonwoo slowly break down was bad but no one had the guts to stop him - with the exception of Seungkwan. When it came to such matters, Seungkwan was the pro and what he said turned out right most of the time. So, even the eldest listened to him, without a hint of doubt.

He had shouted in frustration, hands on his hips, and had stalked over to Wonwoo, pulling him by hand. 

When Wonwoo further protested he had said, "Look hyung, I know you want to practice because it's important or whatever but your health is just as important - stop don't interrupt me -," Wonwoo shot him a dirty look, " I know what you're going to say. Here, we'll give you an incentive. Just sit by the wall and watch us. You won't miss out on anything then."

Seungkwan said that with an air of finality and Wonwoo had grumbled but agreed, dragging his feet over to the mirrored walls and plopped down onto the floor. He was slightly pouting (a rare sight) at everyone who was against him but at the same time he looked a little relieved. It was for the best.

It had all been fine for an hour as everyone got back to practice, Wonwoo quietly observing every move with hawk eyes, giving his own inputs from time to time.

It was getting late into the evening when Wonwoo stood up saying he had to use the restroom. When he came back fifteen minutes later, he was bundled up into a thick jacket (courtesy of the staff). Again, the others looked at him worriedly but he assured them that the weather was chilly and with a ' _you know how sensitive I am to the cold_ '.

But at some point, Wonwoo was visibly shivering, hands rubbing together and blowing hot air on them. It was obvious that he wasn't paying attention anymore.

Seungcheol sighed deeply. Wonwoo was so persistent and never gave in. It was going to be one hell of an event trying to persuade him to go home. So, while the others were discussing something, he took the chance to slip up to Wonwoo's spot.

And here they are.

Wonwoo looks up hesitantly at Seungcheol's face. Seungcheol prays to the Gods that Wonwoo agrees. His mind whirs, trying to find other reasons for Wonwoo to go home when suddenly Wonwoo speaks up.

His voice is high and nasal but there's a hint of roughness, all thanks to the cold.

"Okay hyung," he catches Seungcheol by surprise, "I'll go home on one condition. Mingyu has to make me hot chocolate." Wonwoo smirks.

He sure would like that, Seungcheol thinks. Having Mingyu make him hot chocolate means cuddles and a human heater. Most importantly, he was the best cook and his hot chocolate was top tier. Wonwoo was trying to take advantage of his cold and Seungcheol - Seungcheol was sure going to let him exploit that.

He ruffles Wonwoo's hair and smiles in defeat. His heart clenches when Wonwoo's whole face brightens and his nose scrunches in happiness for a moment. The next second, he looks small and hesitant.

"Umm, that is, if Mingyu doesn't have to practice and he is not tired. Practice was difficult today. I was just kidding about the drink, I don't want to be more of a bother-," his rambling is immediately muffled against the broad shoulders and strong arms engulfing him.

It breaks Seungcheol's heart that he thinks of himself like that. Diligent, hard working Wonwoo who practices way beyond necessary even when he's ill. Sweet, independent Wonwoo who never relies on others even when he needs it, always being a shoulder for others to lean on. Wonwoo never came to anybody for help, distancing himself. 

And now, he was blaming himself for not being able to practice with the members and asking for a small favour. Seungcheol hugs him tighter, promising to himself that he would never let Wonwoo doubt himself again.

"Wonu," he's reprimanded by Mingyu who's now looking down at him with furrowed eyebrows, "don't ever call yourself a bother again. It's the least we could do for you. I'm not that tired. Besides, I'm sure hot chocolate is the simplest dish."

Seungcheol is grateful that they all look out for each other so much. Mingyu was definitely tired after his extra practice. Yet, he was so willing to help Wonwoo out. 

"Oh but hyung, I have extra practice with Myeongho now," Mingyu says, "so you go ahead with Seungcheol hyung and we'll come in a while, okay Won?" he asks, wondering if the delay would be okay with him. Minghao silently observes them, slightly nodding at Mingyu's words.

Wonwoo gets out of Seungcheol's hold to look at Mingyu for a few seconds before scrambling up on his shaky feet, rushing to hug him.

"Thanks, Mingyu-ya," he says before he turns to Minghao to give him a hug. They both smile widely at him and walk to the other side of the room after bidding goodbye.

Wonwoo then turns around to Seungcheol and lifts his arms up. Seungcheol looks at him in confusion.

"Carry me home, hyungie. I'm tired~," Wonwoo whines.

Wonwoo was not one for physical affection and even more so if he was around his dongsaengs. But occasionally, if he got lonely or sick, Wonwoo would become extra clingy. It might not be obvious at first but he whined and acted more bratty towards the ones older than him. He would ask for someone to cuddle with him or watch a movie with him. He distinctly remembers Jeonghan saying he acts cutely to his hyungs during a show and the younger ones looking at him, scandalized. But it really was true. Although it was not very often, he would definitely act cutely to get his way. Seungcheol looks at him fondly.

"Wow, someone is getting cocky, isn't he," he chuckles before sitting on the ground, crouched, signalling Wonwoo to get on his back.

Wonwoo smirks proudly and loops his hands around his neck and wraps his feet in place. Seungcheol secures his hold on the underside of Wonwoo's thighs and is about to start walking when he hears Wonwoo again.

"Hyung, I know you told me not to worry about it, but, um, is this really okay? Are you not tired?" he asks meekly. Seungcheol sighs loudly and turns to glare at Wonwoo. His sly hands go to slightly tickle him under his thighs.

"One more word and you can walk your way back home!" he exclaims. Wonwoo laughs at that, accepting his defeat and slumping against Seungcheol's back, still smiling. Seungcheol looks at him one last time to make sure he was still not worried about it and walks back to the dorms.

They have a light conversation about the day, Soonyoung and Jihoon's very entertaining bickering and Seokmin's lost sock. As Seungcheol rambles, Wonwoo gets drowsy and falls quiet. When Seungcheol hears his slight snoring, he stops to watch Wonwoo.

He looked so cute with his cheeks squished against Seungcheol's shoulder and his mouth had fallen open slightly. The breeze had messed up his hair, his nose pink due to the cold. Wonwoo frankly looked adorable when sleeping. Seungcheol squeals internally at the cute sight before hurrying. 

He pushes open the door with great effort, trying not to disturb the sleeping baby on his back. When he stumbles in, he carefully goes to the bed and places Wonwoo under the soft blankets.

After stroking his hair and observing him for a few minutes, Seungcheol moves to leave when a hand on his wrist stops him.

"Hyung, don't leave, please. Stay here for a while," Wonwoo murmurs sleepily, eyes squinting. Seungcheol stares at the hand on his wrist, removes it and climbs in. Of course he couldn't refuse Wonwoo.

He shuffles under the covers, presses his chest to Wonwoo's back and throws an arm around his middle and says, "Okay, hyung is here. Now go to sleep, Wonnie" and they both drift off to sleep.

  
  


***

  
  


Wonwoo wakes up to the sound of a flush going and a flaring headache. Sleep did not help. Infact, it had made everything worse. He now had a running nose and a pain in his throat. His attention is diverted from his thoughts when he sees Minghao at the bathroom door. He tries to speak but nothing comes out.

"Hey, hyung! Don't talk! It'll hurt more," Minghao walks to him and sits down on the edge of the bed, "Seungcheol hyung has gone out for dinner with Mingyu and I-" He abruptly stops. 

He leans down to touch Wonwoo's forehead with the back of his hand. Gouging the temperature, he slowly removes the covers.

Wonwoo was still in his practice clothes and the huge jacket. ' _It must be so uncomfortable'_ Minghao thinks. He goes to the cupboard, takes out pajamas and a warm sweater and walks to Wonwoo.

He sits him up on the bed and removes his clothes. He can see Wonwoo shivering at the cold he’s exposed to and Minghao works quickly and dresses him back. They've all seen each other naked and this was literally no big deal.

Wonwoo thanks him with a nod and smile and tries to get back under the covers when Minghao puts a hand under him and stops him.

"No, Wonu. Not now. Come to eat," he says. Wonwoo pouts and pulls at the cover but eventually gives in under Minghao's hard stare. With great difficulty, he gets up with Minghao's support and Minghao half-drags him to the living room/dining room.

A soupy, homely aroma fills Wonwoo's nose as he goes to sit on the couch, sinking into the soft pillows. 

"Hyung, I made some soup," he says proudly while holding a bowl full of sloshing liquid, "my mom's recipe and it works amazingly for colds."

Wonwoo scrunches his nose and buries his face into the pillow in refusal. He really wasn't hungry. He just wanted to go back to sleep after eating his medicines. Minghao sighs and sits down on the sofa after putting the bowl down.

He brushes Wonwoo's hair and pats his cheeks. Wonwoo lets out something like a whine (Minghao sure is surprised) and shakes his head.

"Hyung, you really need to eat. You didn't even have a proper lunch," he nags, "come on, it tastes good, I promise." He gently pulls Wonwoo up by his arms and coos at the sight quietly. Wonwoo looked really cold so Minghao wrapped him around completely with a blanket.

"Okay, don't whine, hyung," Wonwoo protests that he wasn't, "say 'ah', I'll feed you."

Wonwoo goes bright red at that and Minghao snickers. It was really adorable seeing _the_ Wonwoo blushing and flustered. He quickly takes a spoonful and holds it in front of his mouth. 

He was _so_ flustered. Being taken care of by his hyungs was fine but Minghao was younger. Age wasn't the problem but he knew how quickly word would spread. Then Soonyoung, Junhui, Mingyu and Chan would be on his back with never-ending teasing and his hyungs would further baby him (not that that would be a problem, necessarily). His thoughts were interrupted when Minghao shoved the soup into his mouth, taking advantage of his distraction.

He almost spits it out in surprise but immediately shuts his mouth at the taste. It was _heavenly_. The spices mixed so well together and the texture was creamy and rich. The warmth was perfect for his sore throat.

He figured he must have made a blissful face because Minghao chuckles, scoops up more and feeds him.

"Aww hyung you are so cute. Does it taste good? I made it all by myself," he earnestly states.

Wonwoo nods and in the next five minutes, almost all the soup is gone as he gobbles it. The last spoonful is an extra jab at his ego as Minghao swipes his thumb on Wonwoo's lips to remove the soup. 

Satisfied, Minghao goes to replace the bowls and comes back to the sofa to a finally cooled-down Wonwoo. He scoots over next to him and tucks Wonwoo to his side.

Eventually, Wonwoo ends up lying down on Minghao's lap, blanket and all, as Minghao plays with his hair. Time ticks and Wonwoo is just about to slip into his slumber when Minghao speaks up.

"You know, I really want to take care of you, hyung. I wish you'd let us. Cheol hyung was so sad when he had to leave you for dinner and Gyu always complains to me that you never come to him for help," he says with a heavy heart, "so I asked them to go to dinner and decided to eat with you."

He stops for a second to caress Wonwoo's cheeks, his head turned away from Minghao.

"You always want others to rely on you and you are so caring. Really, you're the first person I'd come to for comfort. But remember that you don't have to carry everything by yourself. You've looked so tired recently and we all worry for you too. We love you so much so please don't over exert yourself," Minghao sighs. "You're probably asleep, I don't blame you. You've worked so hard today. Time for the big baby to rest," he laughs softly and tries to move Wonwoo without disturbing him.

When he tries to get up, suddenly there's a ball of fluff in his lap hugging the life out of him. He's taken by surprise.

"Myeo-," Wonwoo's voice breaks. He clears his throat and starts again, voice quivering, "Myeongho, I'm s-so sorry."

Minghao hears a sniffling sound and his eyes widen in shock. Was Wonwoo _crying_?

"I was trying to be strong and not worry you guys," the last few words are drowned out by a little sob, "I really didn't mean to push you away, I'm so sorry."

Wonwoo was full-on crying, trying to muffle his voice on Minghao's shoulder. His entire body was shaking, rasping out breaths.

Minghao couldn't take it. He did mean every word but it wasn't meant to make Wonwoo feel guilty. A little sad, he hugs Wonwoo tighter, murmuring words of comfort and rocking him as Wonwoo cries harder.

"Baby, that's not what I meant. Don't cry, please. You're so strong but it's okay to cry sometimes. I'm here for you, _we_ are here for you," he runs his hand up and down his heaving back and sides. "Love you so much, hyung. Let everything out, it's fine now."

Wonwoo tries to say something but he is attacked by a hack of coughs. Minghao's hands scramble for the water bottle and he gives it to Wonwoo, who still has his face hidden in his shoulders. 

He sees Wonwoo's face as he drinks. Wonwoo's a _mess._ His eyes are red and his cheeks are wet and glistening with tears. His nose is red and running. Wonwoo's lips are formed into a pout, trying so hard to not let out his voice. Minghao is filled with pain. He'd never seen Wonwoo cry before and this was so sad.

Once Wonwoo's done drinking, he takes the bottle and puts it back down on the table. Wonwoo tries to hide his face but Minghao gently cups his face in his palm. Methodically and softly, he wipes the tears with his hands and brushes his hair back. He kisses both his eyelids and his cheeks.

"Oh hyung, please don't be sad. I didn't mean to hurt you," Minghao says. He couldn't take the sight of Wonwoo looking so small and sad.

"It's just that," Wonwoo starts and then stops, not trusting himself not to cry, "I didn't want to ask for help because you guys are so busy already. I'm already not practicing properly and if I came for help all the time, it would disrupt practice even more."

He's crying again, eyes welling up and tears running down his face. He moves his hand to wipe his face but Minghao holds his hand, wiping Wonwoo's face with the other. Wonwoo leans his cheek on the warm palm and continues.

"I trust you guys and it's not that I didn't want to come to you. I love you all so much, I'm so sorry," he whimpers, feeling guilty that he caused people to worry when he tried so hard for that to not happen.

He did not know the others didn't fall for the facade he put up sometimes. He remembers hearing Jisoo talking to Jeonghan about someone who he was worried about but Wonwoo dismissed it at the time, thinking it was about Seungkwan, who had still been recovering from his ankle injuries. But thinking back, he was almost sure it was about him.

He remembers Jisoo's and Jeonghan's worried voices. His face falls. He had made them all worry so much.

He knows his face was full of tears and Minghao's hand was definitely wet. His breaths come out in pants and his throat makes painful sounds every time his voice escapes. His chest constricts and he whimpers and moves to hide his face in Minghao's shoulders. His head was pounding and every breath hurt so damn much.

Minghao was scared. He'd seen his hyungs deal with the others when they got too stressed. But this was the first time he had had to deal with it himself. He doesn't know what to do. He pulls Wonwoo tighter into his embrace, rubbing him and hoping someone would come home soon.

He slightly bounces his feet, rocking Wonwoo in hopes of calming him down. He whispers _it's okay_ s and _you'll be alright_ s to him softly. His shoulders get wet with tears.

Twenty minutes later, Wonwoo was relatively calmer, loud cries gone down to sniffling and whimpering. When Minghao knows he's better, he wraps his arms around Wonwoo's waist and squeezes tight. 

"Baby, drink some water," he coaxes a bottle to Wonwoo's lips and Wonwoo gulps it down, "that's it now, you want something else?"

"Mmmm… no" he hums and Minghao moves to lie down on the couch, Wonwoo haphazardly lying on him. He rearranges Wonwoo properly on his chest and strokes his hair with the hand not wrapped around his waist. 

"Myeongho-ya," Wonwoo speaks up after sometime, "can you please sing for me?" He is pouting a little, nose red. He downright looked adorable.

Minghao smiles. "Anything for you, baby," he clears his throat and starts. He sings Wonwoo's favourite Chinese song - Wonwoo always asked either Junhui or him to sing that.

"Myeongho~" Wonwoo giggles, two minutes into the song, voice heavy with the onslaught of sleep, "I love your voice so much, sing to me everyday~" Minghao holding back his smile so as to not disrupt the song.

Wonwoo is fast asleep in the next five minutes, Minghao's sweet voice the perfect drug. He looked cute, all cuddled up in blankets, a huge fluffball in Minghao's lap. Minghao lovingly caresses his cheeks and boops the tip of his small, round nose. His long eyelashes cast pretty shadows on his cheeks and he looks breathtaking. After appreciating his face for a little while more, Minghao carefully gets up and lets him sleep, after a kiss to his forehead. As he is leaving the room, he thinks he hears a soft _thanks_ and smiles to himself. 

***

Wonwoo groans as he wakes up. All the crying had significantly made him more tired and throat sore. And now there was the noise of vessels clanging throughout the room. Ugh. 

He moves the pillow to his ears to shut out the sounds and tries to get back to sleep when the noise suddenly stops and he hears footsteps approaching. Standing tall with a beaming smile is the one and only Kim Mingyu. 

Wonwoo squints up at him and spots the mug in his hand and brightens immediately.

"Oh my precious hot choco~ You're here for me," he sing-songs, sweater paws coming together to clap in joy.

"Hyung, you didn't even welcome me home!" says a pouting Mingyu. Wonwoo laughs and mockingly welcomes him before sitting upright, leaving space on the sofa for Mingyu.

No sooner had Mingyu sat down when he was pounced upon by a mess of blankets and limbs. Wonwoo gives him a kiss on his cheeks as a thank you and takes the mug. He spreads his legs across Mingyu's lap and tucks himself, content.

A comfortable silence falls upon them and Wonwoo's done with more than half of the mug's contents. Mingyu watches happily, expectant puppy eyes observing his expressions.

Wonwoo blows into the cup, moving the cup closer to Mingyu. He has a thin strip of brown on his upper lips and he is definitely unaware. Mingyu stifles his laughter but it escapes.

"Huh, what are you laughing for, Gyu?"

_Uh oh._

"Umm," Mingyu is trying so hard but it's really funny, "nothing at all. I'm not laughing at any-anything." Damn it, why was it so hard to contain his laughter!

Wonwoo squints at him suspiciously. "Nooo, you're laughing at something. Tell me what it is," a sudden look of realisation dawns his face and he gasps, "Are you laughing at _me_?! What happened? What did I do?!"

Mingyu shakes his head vigorously, giggles coming out.

"You _are_ teasing me!" he says indignantly, pointing an accusing finger at Mingyu, "I planned to give you my hot chocolate but now I won't! Tell me why you are laughing, Gyu!" Wonwoo whines.

Mingyu supposes he's "angry" now, Wonwoo's pouting and glaring at him. But the milk moustache, the pout and reddened cheeks makes him, at best, look like an upset kitten. He looked absolutely hilarious (adorable). The giggles have now become full-on bellows, Mingyu holding his stomach as tears escape his eyes. It was not even that funny but it was top tier entertainment to tease Wonwoo (for being cute). 

By then, Wonwoo has aggressively drunk almost the entire mug of chocolate and has placed it hastily on the table, arms crossing and a very angry (cute) pout on his lips. He slightly smacks Mingyu on his chest as he pulls Wonwoo properly on his lap, still laughing hard.

***

A good twenty minutes later, when Mingyu was finally calm (it took quite a while - every time he looked at Wonwoo's face, laughter erupted. At some point he was laughing only because Wonwoo was looking more and more mad by the second and not because he found anything funny), he wiped away his tears. He cups Wonwoo's face and kisses him.

"Babe, sorry~" MINGYU. Don't laugh. "Don't be upset. You just looked cute with that," he moves his thumb to wipe at Wonwoo's upper lip and pushes it into the painfully oblivious and confused Wonwoo's mouth.

"You had milk sticking to the top of your lips, Wonu. You looked like a kitten," Wonwoo blushes hard. He jerks his head back and whines.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I would have removed it! And it's not even that funny," he complains. This was _so_ embarrassing.

Mingyu laughs at him, trying to pull him up and take him to bed to sleep again. Wonwoo does not budge because, one, he is angry and two, it was already too comfortable to move.

After five minutes, Mingyu is about to give up when an idea strikes him. He acts like he'd let Wonwoo sleep in peace and he relaxes. The next second, hands creep up his shirt and start tickling him and Mingyu shouts in triumph.

Wonwoo struggles and squirms as he is pushed against the sofa, endlessly being tickled. He begs and shouts for mercy in between giggles, promising he would move with Mingyu to bed but to no avail.

By the time Mingyu stops, both of them are a mess on the sofa, blankets and the pillows on the ground. Wonwoo is still gasping and Mingyu has a ridiculous grin on his face, canines poking out.

"Get off me, you ass!" Wonwoo says, panting, "you had your fun and now I'm tired! Ugh."

"Nonu hyung~," Mingyu says, catching his breath, "I didn't know you were _that_ ticklish," his sly hands come closer to Wonwoo. Wonwoo scrambles, takes a pillow from the ground and puts it between his stomach and Mingyu's hands. There's _no way_ he was going to let Mingyu tickle him again. NOPE.

"Get your annoying hands away from me!" he exclaims, hitting the hand with the pillow. Mingyu suddenly moves, half on top of Wonwoo, foreheads bumping and he takes Wonwoo by surprise.

"Huh, what are you do-," Wonwoo gets interrupted by a pair of lips on his. He smiles and moves to kiss back when-

"Wait no!" his voice is muffled but he is determined to escape the lips chasing his, "mmph- Gyu, I have a cold! Don't kiss me!"

Mingyu does not stop, hands coming to cage him on the sofa as Wonwoo tries to squirm away.

"Hyung~" Mingyu whines, "it's fine. Just let me kiss you. I haven't kissed you for three days because of your stupid cold!"

Wonwoo scoffs. "That's okay, you fool. One person with a cold is bad enough. Seungcheol hyung will kill you - and me - if you get sick too."

Mingyu grumbles, unwillingly letting Wonwoo go and sits up.

"And the quicker you let me go to sleep, the faster I'll get better," Wonwoo reasons. 

Mingyu grumbles louder and gets up and then leans down to pick Wonwoo up. Wonwoo squealed in surprise so that was his win, he decided. Wonwoo continues to squirm in protest even on the stairs.

"Hyung! Stop moving or I'll drop you, I swear."

"Let's see you try that," Wonwoo huffs but stops moving.

"Are you challenging me?," asks Mingyu but is answered with silence.

They enter the bedroom and Mingyu drops him unceremoniously on the bed as revenge. Wonwoo gasps.

"Gyu, is that how you treat a sick person?!"

"Okay, my princess. How would your majesty like me to help him?" 

Wonwoo blushes but orders him to come to bed. Mingyu laughs at his antics and slips into the blankets, wrapping it around them, resting his chin on the top of Wonwoo's head.

"Gyu," Wonwoo's voice is laced with sleep, "thank you. For everything."

Mingyu hums and kisses him. "Love you, baby, no need to thank me," he pauses for a few seconds, "Actually, on second thoughts, you need to pay me."

He mentally coos at Wonwoo who starts talking about treating Mingyu for dinner. Not a bad offer (especially if he gets to go on a date with Wonwoo) but he has something better in mind. "With kisses when you get better, that is. I wouldn't mind something else, too," he waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pervert." He gets a soft slap on his chest for trying and then Wonwoo unexpectedly moves to give him a kiss on the cheeks, which turn a bright red. "This is the advance payment," He picks Mingyu's arm and places it around his waist and tucks himself into Mingyu's side, "I'm cold, come closer."

Mingyu cuddles him closer. "Hyung, you're so unfair. Also your feet are freezing cold, ow." Mingyu wraps his large hands around Wonwoo's cold ones and blows warm air on them, Wonwoo giggling as it tickles. He lets Mingyu ramble about his day and other random things, commenting when necessary, deep voice lulling him to sleep. 

When Mingyu is finally done, tired and satisfied, Wonwoo has burrowed himself into the blankets, next to the warmth of Mingyu's body. He says, "Goodnight Gyu, let's go to sleep. It's getting late. I love you," and falls asleep. 

It might have been a hard day but he knew the others and Mingyu were always there for him and he was so grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get enough of the concept of wonu being babied (pls even predbut, his friends took care of him how cute T_T)
> 
> In conclusion: Jeon Wonwoo is everyone's baby.


End file.
